


Rocking a New Look

by Azenlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Consensual, Cute Ending, F/M, Feminization, Feral x Feral, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Feminization, Geology Puns, Human to Pokemon, Kissing, Large Cock, Leafeon x Leafeon, Lemon, Licking, Loss of Innocence, Lust, M/M, Male to Female, Moaning, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon x Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, letter writing, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove
Summary: Moss Rock is supposed to help evolve Pokemon...not people! A young man offers to look after his parent’s farm but unexpectedly transforms into Leafeon. Hey! It's not all that bad! At least he’s got his pet Pokemon to help him through the changes, even if their methods are a little...unorthodox? Explicit oneshot of a geologist evolving into a cute female Leafeon and dealing with the fluff that ensues. Contains TF, TG, and writing letters with stubby paws.
Relationships: Leafeon/Leafeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Rocking a New Look

Tom wasn’t looking forward to the weekend. Normally he’d be more than happy to grab a couple of free hours to meet up with friends, go fishing, or spend some time with his pet Leafeon. Tom rarely made time for himself outside of work, but he made sure to enjoy it when he did. However, this weekend was different. Mostly because Tom had agreed to pop home and look after his parent’s estate. 

Well, they _called_ it that. His parent’s home was more akin to a smallholding. It had a few Miltank and an odd Gogoat that needed attention when they were away. Normally this was a job for Jessica, a part time farm hand that worked most afternoon’s keeping everything in shape. She was nearly triple Tom’s age, greying but as fit as a fiddle. Having waved his parents off that morning, Tom had been helping the old lady tend to the various creatures. 

‘You going to be able to look everything by yourself?’ Jessica asked sweetly, finally hanging up her overalls for the day. She parted her messy hair, flicking away some straw still clinging to a t-shirt. 

‘It’s just the weekend.’ Tom murmured, leaning against the bait-room doorway. ‘The place pretty much runs itself in the summer, right?’ 

‘Eh, can’t argue with that.’ Jessica replied, eyeing the young adult in front of her. Tom was the physical materialisation of “ _average_ ”. He was exactly mean height with dull brown eyes and a mop of black hair. A slightly rounded chin and symmetrical face, Tom could have been mistaken for a cartoon character. He was still dressed in his scruffy work clothes, having helped Jessica with the afternoon chores. Tom didn’t want to admit it, but he’d forgotten some of the agricultural skills ingrained into him as a child. Returning to roots might do him some good. 

‘Oh! Almost forgot! I found this today. Though you might like to look. You know...being a geologist and all.’ Jessica reached into her overall pockets and plucked out a small grey stone. Tom wasn’t prepared for the sudden throw, fumbling the pebble between his fingers before finally catching it.

‘So! What is it?’ 

‘I haven’t even had a look at it yet!’ The young man grumbled, lifting the rock up to inspect it. He couldn’t hide his enthusiasm when studying the specimen ‘Uh...could be a Mossy Rock? Uh, where did you find this?’ 

‘Out in the far field. Looked kinda shiny, so I thought you might want a peak. Ya’ don’t see them like that often.’ Jessica chuckled at the sudden burst of excitement from the man. His eyes actually twinkled as he looked at the rock. However, whatever the farm-hand said rapidly burst his bubble. 

The man practically drooped. ‘Oh, I doubt it’ll be a Mossy Rock then…’ Tom trailed off, trying to hand the pebble back, ‘You don’t get the same elveon dykes here as you do in Sinnoh. Unless it’s some kind of erratic of course.’ 

‘You keep it. Perhaps have a look at it in some better light?’ 

‘You sure?’ Tom was taken aback at Jessica’s kindness. 

‘Ha! Not like I want it! In fact, it might explain why your Eevee evolved into a Leafeon? If there was stuff like that lying around on the farm I mean. Moss Rock?’ Jessica paused in thought before shrugging. She wasn’t the time to worry about such menial things. 

The young man considered that for a long moment. Jessica always thought he looked cute when he got so focused on subjects like that. She was still surprised he hadn’t yet found anybody to share his life with. Jessica had worked on the farm for as long as Tom could remember. But work always came first for the handsome young gentleman. Jessica struggled to imagine the young geologist settling down with a family. 

She puffed out a thoughtful sigh,

‘Right, it's time that I set off. You sure you’re going to be alright looking after the place?’ 

‘Uhhh-’ Tom snapped out of his daydreaming about lichen-covered pebbles, ‘Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you if something comes up.’ 

Jessica nodded, bunching up her overall and sticking it under one arm. She headed over to her car, an old beaten-up Volvo with _clean me_ scraped out of mud, and unlocked it with a keyfob. Her bundle of overalls were thrown onto the passenger seat. 

‘Right. So see you Monday.’ Jessica hopped into the driver's seat and said a witty farewell, ‘Don’t burn the house down.’ 

‘Ha. See ya.’ 

Tom waved the farm-hand down the drive. Only once the plume of dust had settled in the faded evening sunlight did he puff out a sigh. Wow, that was a strange day. Tom had agreed to look after the smallholding thinking it might act as a break. Work in the city had been full-on for the young geologist. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d got a full night’s rest. Sure, it was an obvious sign of a poor lifestyle but Tom needed to make money somehow. Even his pet Leafeon had been struggling in the urban air. Both of them ended up sitting under the UV lamp during the long, work-filled evenings. 

‘Well. At least I can get some alone time. A bit of peace and quiet wouldn’t go amiss.’ Tom mumbled to himself. 

He sighed deeply. By this age, the young man had hoped he would have found somebody else to share his life with. However, aside from work and catching up on sleep, he didn’t have enough time to spend with his Pokémon...let alone try and find a lover. Internet dating nor apps had ever been his thing. Tom just wanted somebody down to earth. Though, that might have been his inner geologist talking. They needed to give warm hugs too. 

‘Right…’ 

Tom rubbed at his face wearily. It was a beautiful evening, sunlight skimming across the small farmstead. It was a surprise his pet grass-type wasn’t outside enjoying it. 

In fact, it was hours since he’d last checked on his Leafeon. 

The small-holding stood out on its own in the Galarian countryside. A neat farmhouse nestled between a couple of small sheds, bay windows giving beautiful views across the rolling hills. Sunlight cast everything into a merry orange glow. Tom had to admit, it was nice being home. If only he could get those negative thoughts of his head and live in the moment for once. Often, he was so worried about having a relaxing time that he wasn’t able to unwind. It frustrated his pet Leafeon to no end.

Thinking of his Pokémon, Tom decided it might be a good idea to check the Leafeon had settled in. Wondering over the yard and back to the farmhouse, Tom was surprised when they didn’t come running to greet him at the door. 

‘Elowen?’ The geologist called through the old stone building, ‘Elowen?’ 

There was no response. 

That was unusual. Typically the boisterous little Eeveelution would be all over him with sloppy licks and his large leaf-like tail wagging. Given that the farmhouse was only small, it didn’t take long to find the Pokémon. Tom was surprised he hadn’t predicted the location of the fluffy grass-type sooner. Elowen had found his way into the conservatory, backing onto an old rustic kitchen. The Leafeon was curled up on an armchair. His tail was raised like a huge solar-panel soaking up the yellowing solar rays. 

‘Somebody’s having a better holiday than I am.’ Tom mumbled to himself. 

A cheeky grin formed across his face as an idea came to mind. He tip-toed through the kitchen and into the conservatory, slipping inside with barely a sound. Elowan seemed completely unaware. The Pokémon huffed-out cute little breaths as he napped, tail twisting to catch the evening sunlight. 

Edging closer, the geologist hovered over the sleeping grass-type. He hung there for a second, stifling a giggle as best as he could. A moment longer and he would have burst out laughing. 

‘Got you!’ 

Tom leapt forward with his arms spread wide as he effectively tackled the Pokémon off the armchair. The Leafeon awoke with a start, limbs flailing as struggled to understand what the hell was going on. With his tail upright and ears on full-alert, Elowan was surprised he wasn’t having a heart-attack for how fast his blood was pounding. Tom chortled in glee as the Pokémon scrambled to break free from his tackle. It was clear from the clumsy pawing from the grass-type that he had taken the surprise in good humour. 

**‘Leafeon!’** Elowan barked, trying to push-off his trainer with large chocolate brown paws. **‘Eoonnnn!’**

‘Ok OK! Sorry if I was a bit rough…’ Tom apologised, releasing the large grass-type. Elowan huffed, making a deliberate action of preening a patch of fur on his shoulder back into shape, before hopping back up onto the armchair. For this heightened position, the Leafeon watched Tom closely as he sat his bottom back down. 

**‘Leaf.’** The reply was short and matter-of-fact

‘Yeah, I know...I couldn’t help myself.’ Tom turned his attention to the warm evening sunshine beaming through the conservatory windows. ‘Looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself.’

Elowan rolled his eyes. The Leafeon did worry about his owner sometimes. Tom seemed completely unable to switch-off, working long hours to the point of exhausting. That the man was showing his childish side was a good sign. The geologist had barely shown his playful nature for the past three years. Maybe coming back to the farm was actually doing the man some good? Elowan did hope so. He worried about Tom more than he cared to admit, 

‘Oh. Jessica found something cool as well.’ Tom knelt down next to the Pokémon. Elowan was still licking the fur on his shoulders, ‘Maybe you can check what it is?’ 

The young man fished around in his pocket for a moment, before realising it might be easier to do said action when he wasn’t lying on the floor. Stumbling to his feet, he plucked out the rock and held it out to the Pokémon. Elowen’s eyes narrowed on the rock, and then on his trainer. Pushing out his short beige muzzle, The Leafeon sniffed tentatively at the round grey pebble. 

‘So...What do you think?’ 

Elowen tilted his head in answer, leaf-like tail waving in short motions. 

‘I’m thinking it’s a Moss Rock. You agree?’ Tom could tell from the rather reserved reactions of his Pokémon that was guess was most likely correct. Elowen soon nodded however, before pushing the pebble away from his face with a chocolate-furred paw. 

**‘Leeeeafeon.’** He spoke firmly

‘I know. It’s not going to work now. I just wanted to check...you know, since Leafeon’s should…?’ Tom trailed off. He once more dropped into that far-away stare as he began to contemplate a new idea. 

**‘Eon?’**

‘Oh...Nothing.’ Tom jumped at the sudden interruption. Elowen was regarding him worriedly, ‘Actually. I was just thinking why this only works on Eevees? Why not anything else?’ 

**‘Leafeon.’** Elowen replied pointedly. This time he went as far to lash out with a paw and knock the rock to the ground. Tom’s face flashed from surprise to anger. However, his pet Pokémon was ready for the retort and snapped out a short **‘Leafeon!’** before the human could reply. 

‘Right! I get it!’ The young geologist bent down to scoop up the pebble, ‘No more work-related stuff. No more looking at rocks.’ 

Tom rolled his shoulders. He still dropped the stone into his pocket. 

‘Yeah...your right. I need to just relax a little.’

 **‘Eeeon.’** Elowen agreed, curling round himself a few times before settling back down on the armchair. The Leafeon sniffed, adjusting his front paws, before setting his head down with his eyes closed. It was a clear indication that Tom could do the same. 

The young man couldn’t help but think it was easier for Pokémon. He had things like emails and phone calls to worry about. Food needed to be bought and cooked, as well as a whole smallholding to take care of for two days. Elowen, on the other hand, could nap all day and have his dinner handed to him in a bowl. Sometimes Tom felt jealous of the easy life his pet had. Things would be so much easier if it was the other way around, and Elowan was looking after him. 

After a few minutes of mulling those sad thought, Tom grabbed a shower. Once the grime from a days hard farm work was removed, he made himself something edible. Elowan wondered over for a few tummy rubs during this time, sitting next to Tom on the sofa to watch the latest Attenborough documentaries. It was much better than the stuff on the Discovery Channel that Tom left on TV to keep Elowan amused during work shifts. 

The young geologist started to doze off in front of the screen. Long sweeping shots of huge rainforests, combined with soothing piano music, was too much to handle. Tom only realised he’d fallen asleep when his Leafeon prodded him in the side. 

‘Uh...oh.’ Tom rubbed at his eyes, ‘Wow. You can tell I needed a break.’ 

**‘Leaf.’** Elowan agreed, leaning over to hit the remote with a well-aimed toebean. The television switched off, leaving near-silence in the darkened room. A Miltank bawled outside. 

‘Right then...I think I might need to catch an early night. You wanna come up?’ Tom pulled himself off the sofa, yawning loudly. 

**‘Leafeon?’** Elowan tapped the wrist of one foot with the front paw on another. 

‘Uh...no. I’ve not set an alarm.’ Tom rubbed at his eyes, ‘I’ll try and get a lie in. Wanna sleep upstairs or…?’

In reply, the Pokémon curled himself back up on the sofa and blinked slowly. 

‘Suit yourself.’ 

It was a struggle to make his way upstairs and into the guest room. With another well-timed yawn he rolled into bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. Farm work really was exhausting. With no idea what time it was, Tom pulled the covers around himself and rolled onto his side. There was a small pain in his hip from the Mossy Pebble in his pocket but the geologist was too tired to care. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

For nine long hours he drifted through a fitful sleep, dreaming of rainforests and exotic Pokémon. 

It was only when morning dawned that Tom realised something was wrong. 

The young man tugged the covers off himself tiredly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It took his brain a while to wake, eyes staring at morning sunlight clawing its way in through the curtains. Slowly, the comfortable feeling of being warm and cosy began to fade. Instead, Tom became aware of a strange unease in his stomach. Wait? He wasn’t ill was he? 

Fidgeting under the covers, Tom threw back his duvet to find himself still dressed in his clothes.

‘What...?’ The young man murmured tiredly, blinking through his blurry vision to see he was still wearing trousers and a rumpled shirt. There was a sore on his hip which Tom rubbed at as he pulled himself out of bed. 

Pins and needles made walking difficult. Resting his hand on the bedframe, the geologist sucked in a deep breath. He stared at his hand for a long moment, trying to make sense of why everything suddenly felt so foreign in his own body. He felt more groggy than he deserved to be. His limbs seemed all numb and heavy for some reason. 

Tom didn’t wait to tug off the damp clothes stuck to his body. The garments stank of sweat and a strange leafy, fermented scent which he put down to forking silage the day before. Goose pimples spotted the young man's pale skin as he stripped off. With just his boxers on, Tom began to shiver. It wasn’t a warm morning and he was definitely feeling a bit icky. It was just typical that he got ill during his holiday! 

It was with relief that Tom pulled on his dressing gown. The fluffy white fabric was an extra blanket of warmth as he knotted the cord around his waist tightly. 

Rubbing at his eyes again, Tom tried to reorientate himself in his old bedroom. 

**‘Oh. You’re…’** A voice mumbled tiredly somewhere behind. It was small and soft, though definitely masculine in character. Tom was too sleepy for the speech to really register. The man’s search for some slippers was disturbed by Elowen. The Leafeon had been curled up at the tail of his bed and only now began to stretch. Blinking a few times, Elowen fixed his trainer with a strange look, his head tilting sideways. 

**‘Uhhh...Tom? Did you sleep with those on...?’**

The young man’s mouth dropped open. Did...did his Pokémon just talk? Where normally the cute Eeveelution communicated with short barks, it was as if actual words were sprouting from his mouth. 

‘Elowen!? I’m still dreaming right?’

 **‘I sure hope so.’** I the Leafeon stuttered in return. **‘You’ve...you’re…’** The Pokémon’s eyes widened as he looked the young man up and down. The grass-type really had to crane his neck to stare up at Tom’s face, though his eyes drifted higher to study the top of their head. Tom noticed the motion, raising his hands to feel at the spot as if expecting a nasty surprise.

 **‘Yeah, around about there...You...uh?’** Elowan floundered for the correct words.

‘This is impossible! Since when could you talk. Hey, why don’t you say something only I would know?’ Tom asked the Leafeon, still feeling around the top of his head. ‘Hey! Why are you even looking at me like that?’

**‘Only you would know? Seriously...uh...I really, _really_ hope I’m dreaming right now.’ **

‘I cann-!’ Tom was in the middle of exclaiming that he could understand his pet Pokémon when his fingers brushed against something at the top of his head. The air froze in his lungs as he fumbled with what felt like a strange protrusion way above his scalp. Tom’s hands worked their way upwards, his brain fumbling with why he could simultaneously feel his hands clasping his ears. Spinning to a mirror, the young man gaped at his reflection. 

He slapped himself around the face without even hesitating. 

‘Fuck!’ Tom winced, staring back at the mirror. ‘Fucking hell.’

 **‘Why did you just slap yourself!’** Elowan called from the man’s feet. He’d jumped down from the bed and paced by Tom’s side. **‘Calm down!’**

‘Because I’ve got Leafeon ears!’ Tom spat, still feeling the new leaf-like appendages protruding through his tangled mess of black hair. Saying he was freaking out would have been an understatement. Out of the stages of grief, the man was still pursuing flat-out rejection. He squeezed his eyes closed and open again, hoping he could wake himself from this twisted nightmare. But there they still sat. Fluffy green ears with slight serrations on the underside. 

**‘Did you just...understand me?** Elowan’s froze, lifting his eyes up to the trainer. Tom was still distracted by the pair of Leafeon ears jutting out of his mop of hair. It was clear that the new appendages made it so that Pokémon speech should was discernible. **‘Ok, ok. That’s good. We can talk through this! It’s going to be ok...’**

Elowan’s demeanour didn’t match his optimistic words. He frowned deeply, uneasy about the seriousness of the situation. This shouldn’t have been happening! His owner might have needed some help to discover his Leafeon-ears, and had yet to realise he had a similar leaf-like tail tenting the back of his dressing-gown. It was clear that Tom was starting to hyperventilate, still freaking out at his reflection. Elowan had no time to worry about his own concerns, trying to calm his owner. 

**‘It’s going to be ok…** ’ The Leafeon soothed, rubbing his shoulder up against the man’s leg. 

‘Can you stop saying that! I’m part fucking Pokémon! How is this ok?’ 

**‘Just relax. We can work through this. Why don’t you sit down?’** Elowan tried a different angle. **‘Gently though. You don’t want to sit on your, ummm… _tail._ ’ **

‘TAIL?’ Tom yelped, hands shooting from his head to his backside in an instant. Fingers probed down his spine to a strange disturbance rising his dressing-gown. The geologist’s face paled notably as he began to feel the sensation not only of his hands pressing against a large pointed green tail...but the simultaneous sensation in reverse. 

**‘Take it easy.’** Elowan soothed. His voice was deep and clear, helping with a faint nudge by the Pokémon on Tom’s legs. The Leafeon guided his owner back to his bed slowly. Tom was in the process of removing his dressing-gown, new tail bouncing up proudly. It was lightly furred at the base for transitioning into a crinkled, chlorophyll-rich leaf towards the tip. Elowan caught a glimpse of the appendage before looking away shyly. 

**‘Seriously? I thought you liked your privacy.’** The Pokémon grumbled. Tom didn’t even seem to notice. He was too focused on twisting around to study the extension of his spine. Above his two butt-cheeks, fluffy beige hair formed a neat halo of fur around the protrusion. 

‘Ffff...You can’t see anything else?’ Tom turned to his Leafeon. The Pokémon had covered his eyes with a paw, looking away from his owner stood stark naked in front of him. ‘Oh...you can look Elowan.’ 

**‘I’m not sure if I really want to.’**

Tom grunted, turning to look over his shoulder and see his back reflected in his mirror. ‘Come on. You’ve seen me naked before.’ 

Elowan’s chocolate-furred paw didn’t move from his face. 

‘Fine!’ Tom twisted around to try and see himself from every angle. His new tail swept around with him, naturally falling to act as a counterbalance. A hot flush of embarrassment heated Tom’s cheeks at his new appearance. He was actually kind of glad that Elowan didn’t want to watch. 

‘Hey, have you always been able to talk?’ Tom posed, tenderly prodding his tail. 

**‘Yeah. I guess those ears let your hear me now…’** The Leafeon sighed, gingerly opening his eyes. After a moment of hesitation he finally regarded his owner. It wasn’t that Tom hadn’t been naked around his Pokémon in the past, more that Elowan tried to be a gentleman about it. **‘You ok Tom?’**

‘No.’ 

The geologist collapsed onto his bed with a huff. He stared at his hands, trying to ignore the sudden wash of noise catching at his new ears. The twitched annoyingly to better locate every little noise. Tom could hear his pet Leafeon pacing, soft pads against the carpet. The calls of birds beyond the window sounded loud enough to be in the room next to him. Miltank outside balled regarding their morning feeding. Tom realised with unease that he could understand their moos as curdled words. 

**‘Well. Perhaps we can get a glass of water?’** Elowan suggested, **‘Maybe if you got back to sleep it’ll be different when you wake up?’**

‘I don’t think sleep is going to fix this…’ Tom replied sharply. He huffed out a sigh, turning to his pet Leafeon who was staring at him with wide uncertain eyes. ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.’ 

**‘No problem!’** Elowan tried a smile across his muzzle, **‘Uh...I don’t know what might have caused this. I’ve never heard of human’s evolving before? And you’re not an Eevee, that’s for sure.’**

‘Yeah…’ Tom chewed on his lip, staring at his bare feet. ‘You’ve got that right.’ 

Elowan, who had spotted this hopeless gesture, wriggled over and stuck his head between them to shoot a toothy grin up at his trainer. 

**‘Hey. It’s not too bad. It’s only ears and a tail. We can go to a doctor and see what the issue is! Maybe you’ll have super powers!’**

Tom couldn’t help but smile at his partner. The Leafeon’s tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he tried a doggy smile. The enthusiasm was contagious.

‘I guess you’re right. This can’t be the first time it’s happened.’ 

The geologist rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. Elowan saw the starting of a frown, Tom’s shoulders dropping.

**‘What’s the matter?’**

‘Can you smell that?’ Tom’s new ears pulled back against his thin black hair. ‘Ugh! Seriously? It’s changed my sense of smell as well now? Wow…’ He pulled his hand away to reveal wet black skin tipping the end of his nose. Elowan’s eyes widened in fear. That wasn’t there a few minutes ago. 

**‘I think you’re still evolving!’**

Tom followed his Pokémon’s gaze back to his face. He felt at his new now with a finger, sniffing once before sneezing loudly. Elowan jumped. 

‘You’ve gotta be shitting me.’ The geologist practically growled. He jumped back onto his feet and stumbled towards the mirror. ‘Ugh, have you always smelt this musky, boy?’ 

‘ **It’s a bit, eh...rude to say something like that.** ’ Elowan corrected politely, ‘ **Well. Unless it’s a female telling** -’ Elowan was in the middle of informing his owner on the intricacies of Pokémon language when he was interrupted by a shout. Tom, who hadn't really been listening anyway, felt what could only be described as whiskers growing out from his cheeks. The sensation was tugged at his lips painfully. 

‘Oh God. What’s-’

 **‘Stay calm. It’s going to…’** Elowan trailed off once he saw what was happening. His trainer squatted next to his mirror, face up against the glass to study his wet dog-like nose expanding above his lips. From behind however, it was clear that the transformation was occurring elsewhere across his body. Beige fur was beginning to sprout from the man’s back. Elowan cringed but couldn’t pull his eyes away as the fur spread across his owner’s shoulders.

The Leafeon was torn between trying to sugar-coat the truth and calm his trainer, or be frank with the strange transformation. Meanwhile, Tom watched with dread as his face began to morph like putty. His nose was just the start as his jaws pushed out into a steadily enlarging muzzle.

 **‘I...I don’t know what to do!’** The Leafeon admitted quietly. He took a few tentative steps forward. Stretching out and he rubbed himself against his trainer in an attempt to relax the geologist.

If Tom was evolving, however impossible that sounded, then these changes were going to be permanent. As a Pokémon, Elowan understood the intricacies of metamorphosis. A faint blue light hadn’t enveloped his trainer, but that wasn’t a common occurrence anyhow. Tom’s form was clearly shifting into something that was no longer human. Elowan could only watch with growing apprehension as fur started to spread across the man’s back. The Leafeon glanced upwards in an attempt to judge Tom’s panicked expression but the view was blocked. Elowan balked, blinking away the image of his owner’s growing member lifting up the front of his boxers. Tom’s dick was hard enough to have risen at half-mast between his skinny legs. 

**‘Tom! Ww...You’re not enjoying this are you?!’**

‘I can’t help it!’ The man protested, taking a step away from the Leafeon. There was a moment of hesitation as his hands hovered between testing the new soft cream fur coating his things, and stroking his growing erection. ‘It’s all _warm_!’ 

**‘I think you’re evolving…!’** The Pokémon tried to explain to his owner. 

From front-on, Elowan could see the full extent of the changes. It was all happening so quickly! The Leafeon could only watch with morbid fascination. Any words of comfort got stuck in his throat as he Tom began to shrink. Pale tan fur began to sprout from the exposed skin, a sandy halo growing into a thick pelt. Around his hands and feet the colouration sharply changed from fawn to a dark brown, like he’d dipped his extremities in chocolate. Tom’s attention was drawn to the warm, tingling sensation that came with his new coat. 

‘Awww…’ The geologist even went as far as to giggle, ‘AWWwww that tickles!’ 

**‘Ttt..Tttom…’** Elowan was almost ready to scold the man. However, he suddenly remembered how physical evolution often occurred with mental changes. It was unlikely, but Tom might have been experiencing mental modifications which weren’t exactly his fault. Elowan tried to comfort his owner as best he could, 

**‘Try not to itch. Just take deep breaths!’**

Tom’s hands felt numb and heavy, almost disconnected from his body as he stared at their changing form. His fingers were starting to contract and crack even as thick brown fur began to smother his pale skin. Where before he’d had rounded nails, keratin was sprouting out of his digits to form what were easily identifiable as claws. Tom studied his new paws in confusion, turning them around in time to see hard pads balloon out of his palms. However, his newly formed front paws were only a distraction from what was happening elsewhere across his body. 

The man’s boxers grew loose around his hips as he shrunk further. His shoulders twitched as they shifted into something narrower. Tom didn’t seem to notice his spine stretch as his legs snapped in jarring loud cracks as they rearranged into something more reminiscent of a quadruped. 

Elowan shuddered from the gruesome sound. Tom, however, was too busy giggling under his breath to notice. Whether it was his new soft coat of fur (which looked bizarre on what was mostly a human body) or just the shock of the transformation. If Tom was evolving much like a Pokémon would, it was happening more slowly than normal. 

**‘Tom? Is everything ok…?’** The Leafeon realised how pitiful that sounded when his trainer was literally turning into a Pokémon before him. He took a tentative step forward to console his owner. If Tom’s growing erection was anything to go by, the geologist actually seemed to be enjoying the transformation.

‘Ohh that’s weird.’ Tom burst through suddenly. The short exclamation matched the moment when he could no longer be supported on two legs alone. The man stumbled forward, catching himself on his front paws only to flop onto his new fluffy belly. Meanwhile, Tom’s back legs contracted inwards, shortening into something notably more canine. He kicked off his boxers with chocolate brown paws, leaf-like tail flailing in the air as he wriggled. 

‘Awww...What’s happening to me?’ Tom fought off another bout of giggles, wheezing with his new smaller lungs. ‘Why does this...leeeee~!’

Fur was finally beginning to fluff up his neck, muzzle extending from his face as the reality of the situation was finally starting to kick in. Elowan thought Tom’s reaction would have edged more towards shock and fear. The new Leafeon’s moans seemed to be verging on pleasure rather than pain. 

**‘Tom! You evolving might be per...what the-?** Elowan’s ears perked up in surprise as his former owner’s moans shifted up an octave. Tom’s voice has lifted from the whiny sing-song sound of a human to the slightly more guttural tones of a Leafeon. At first, Elowan thought Tom’s sudden display of shock was a result of his vocal change. However, the newly transformed Pokémon’s eyes shifted down his belly to settle between his legs. 

**‘I don’t think…’** Elowan tried not to blush when he realised what was happening. That was, until he’d remembered similar things happening to other evolving humanoid Pokémon. Answering sexual desire was actually one of the best ways to adjust to a new form. If the evolving human’s lusty moans were anything to go by, he was on the verge of doing just that. 

Elowan looked to the side, unable to control his embarrassment. **‘I can’t believe this is happening.’**

His once-trainer rolled over onto his side, exposing his twitching and highly erect member stood between his furred legs. Of all things, Tom’s manhood was the last thing that began to change. Elowan watched in morbid fascination as a fuzzy sheath enveloped the base of Tom’s lengthening, bulbous cock.   
**‘I can’t help it!’** Tom practically panted. With each breath his tongue grew longer and longer until it lolled out of his new muzzle. His new voice was effeminate to the point of sounding practically feminine. It was soft, cool, and strangely fitting for Tom’s Leafeon body. The newly evolved Pokémon stared back with wide, hazel eyes. 

**‘Uhhh...Just do what you have to do.’** The helplessness in the expression destroyed any inhibitions Elowan once had. 

At this point there was almost nothing to distinguish the former human from any other average Leafeon. Fluffy patches of green fur darkened the beige fur of his chest, marking the final touches of his transformation. 

Now almost certainly a Pokémon, Tom slumped against the side of his bed pawing at the throbbing red cock between his hind legs. Still shrinking to the smaller canine size, Tom’s dick was one of the few things that was still distinctly human. It was clear that rubbing at his manhood was becoming increasingly more difficult. Although new flexibility in his spine let him reach forward, rough paw pads weren’t enough to please his throbbing erection. 

**‘Ugh….’** He panted hotly, sexual frustration bucking his hips. **‘Can’t…UGH! _Come on_!’ **

The cry wasn’t one of release, but that of horny dissatisfaction. Tom bent over, trying to rub at his cock with his new front paws. First with what was once the dominant hand, then the other, and finally both at once. Yet the pads didn’t have the same friction as hands...not helped by his newly formed spine making such masturbation cumbersome at best. The warm feeling of arousal, which was usually so sweetly focused on his erect penis, seemed to dilute in the space between his legs. His thighs ached strangely as Tom fumbled, too aroused to fully realise what the issue was. 

Elowan froze, torn between the embarrassment regarding his former-owner’s position, and wanting to help. He didn’t know what to do as the small Leafeon before him fumbled at the space between his back legs. Elowan had never seen a Pokémon evolving so flustered before. Actually, the forced transformation and obvious sexual denial was starting to arouse the male Leafeon. It was with an edge of shame that Elowan stepped forward. 

**‘Um, maybe I can help?’**

The Pokémon who was once Tom paused his inexperienced masturbation. His eyes were clouded by need, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The swirl of green fur on his forehead bobbed as the former geologist sucked in a ragged breath.

 **‘It’s hot.’** He practically whined, butt twitching. There was a sweet child-like innocence to his eyes. 

**‘I know...’** Elowan pushed-away any self-consciousness. He took a tentative step forward, lowering his muzzle to sniff between Tom’s back legs. The Leafeon opposite shuffled onto his back, legs opening wide to exhibit his erect canine dick. A large knot had already began in inflate about a fuzzy tan sheath, fur matted around his sex from earlier attempts at relief.

Elowan swallowed his pride. This was going to help Tom. Evolution was _always_ permanent and it was known for some new Pokémon to never be happy with their forms. Maybe Elowan could help his friend accustom themselves to his new body. Glancing up to assure the Leafeon, Tom’s muzzle was practically drooling with lust. 

Elowans eyes dropped down to the Pokémon’s cock. 

He licked his lips. This was nothing he’d ever done before. Sure, Elowan once had fantasies about such things, but that was during his teen years. To actually suck-off another Pokémon brought a strange bubble of heat to his chest. Ugh. He couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying this! 

Elowan opened his maw and took the tip of Tom’s member within his muzzle. Fearing to make eye contact, he instead focused on the bulging knot resting on Tom’s furry loins. His tongue probed out his partners tip tasting a mixture of warmth, sweat, and precum nestled between his lips. Before he could fathom what was happening, Elowan opened wider and began to run himself up and down Tom’s mast. 

**‘Ugh, ohhh…’** Tom mumbled as Elowan began to work his tongue back and forth along the Leafeon’s member. He closed his eyes, excitement rather than trepidation at the feeling on Tom’s dick throbbing within his muzzle. Daring a glance up and the Leafeon under him had relaxed backwards, paws in the air whilst moaning rather erotically in a high feminine voice. Elowan had to admit, this was starting to turn him on. 

He didn’t hold back. With a burst of enthusiasm, Elowan adjusting his stance and began to roughly suck his partners canine dick. His neck began to move in rhythm with Tom’s bucking, taken by surprise as the Leafeon under him forced another bulging inch between his maws. Elowan puffed breaths through his nose, savouring the pressure of the hot sex on his lips. He could practically feel veins pressing against the roof of his mouth. 

Elowan was expecting Tom to burst after a few moments of noisy sucking. His pulsing dick sure felt like it. Elowan was by no means an expert, but even his novice blow-job should have been enough to tip the horny Pokémon over the edge. The Leafeon prepared to gag on a shot of hot seed but none came. Opening his eyes and Elowan regarded his partner still sprawled across the floor. 

Tom panted, chest rising and falling heavily. For the first time since sucking dick, Elowan got a large whiff of Tom’s new Leafeon scent over the smell of arousal and precum. He expected the fresh grass-like smell of a Leafeon to overpower his previously human scent. However, there was something more subtle in the new Leafeon’s aroma that Elowan only now began to notice. Something flowery.

**‘OOooooh...Yeah~’**

The dick wedged between his jaws began to recede. Eye closed once more, Elowan thought his partner was starting to pull out. He lifted his head, strand of spit and cum hanging from his muzzle. Tom’s erect mast flopped back between his legs, veined and pulsing. Elowan prepared to be creamed, but nothing came. 

**‘Uh? Tom?’** Elowan’s eyes widened. He put a paw on the Leafeon’s chest and shook it a little. A faint blue light seemed to hang in the air over the former-geologist. A cold halo that typically announced a Pokémon was evolving. Perhaps it wasn’t complete yet? Elowan watched on, uncertain of what was happening next. 

Tom’s stocky frame had narrowed considerably in the final stages of his transformation. When human, Tom had never been muscular or overly masculine. However, that didn’t explain the narrowing of his hips. Nor the extra few kilograms that had been added to his rounded fluffy ass. His cheeks formed two rounded bubbles below his wagging tail. 

**‘Leeeee~’**

Tom twisted and turned, kicking his back legs. It was clear he was still struggling with burning hot arousal in his sex. Elowan placed two paws either side of the Leafeon’s narrowing waist, stopping the flailing before the Leafeon could hurt themselves. 

**‘Tom! Something’s not right!’** Elowan had to blink a few times, shaking his head as the motion was solve the madness of the developing situation ‘ **You’re-’**

**‘LLllleeelowan…Ohh~’**

Tom interrupted, his voice rose into a long moan as he attempted to paw at his sex. Elowan was in the way however, stopping Tom’s weak attempts to dampen his arousal. Elowan’s eyes drifted down to his partner’s fluffy chest. Beginning to protrude through the fur were a pair of nipples. Small aureoles of pinkish flesh apparent through thick tan fur. Elowan watched in amazement as another pair began to appear, and then another settling in the space below his former-owners ribcage. 

It all began to make sense! Narrowing hips, curvy figure, ample butt and chunky thighs... and cute little teats of course! Not only had Tom evolved into a Leafeon, he’d evolved into a _female_ as well! 

If anything, the duel transformation and gender change only seemed to make the new Leafeon’s arousal worse. She squirmed under Elowan, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she huffed out steamy breaths. The male Leafeon was frozen in shock at the realisation. The blue light that had suffused the space around them slowly faded, only to be replaced with something else. Elowan sniffed, confused by the sudden smell of sweet roses. He sniffed again, trying to savour the pleasant, cloying scent saturating the air. 

**‘Why...why did you stop?** ’ Tom moaned. It wasn’t a masculine grumble but the pleading sound of a young female teetering on the edge of orgasm. She lifted her head to regard Elowan with sweet but desirous eyes. With an adorable button nose and a rounded muzzle, Tom had transformed into something jaw-droppingly feminine. She went as far to flutter her eyelashes. Elowan felt his legs tremble. 

**‘You’re turning into a girl!’** Elowan yipped, embarrassed at how beautiful his former-owner looked. **‘And...This is…’**

The Leafeon trailed off. Sure, the situation might have flustered him, but Elowan had to be careful not to upset the new Pokémon. Just like before, Tom would have to get used to her new body. Even if Elowan struggled to accept how they now looked, he had to ease her into it gently. He’d seen the tell-tale blue light of a metamorphosing Pokémon. There was no doubting that the changes were permanent. 

**‘This...this isn’t good. How am I going to...to…’** The female Leafeon once known as Tom trailed off. Her eyes focused on stubby paws which lacked the dexterity for anything but walking on. Looking down her slim frame, the Leafeon couldn’t help but noticing the curvature of her spine which only seemed to emphasise her rump. The male position over her had a hungry look in his eyes. 

**‘Am...Am I sexy?’** She asked. 

Elowan snorted, struggling not to get infatuated by the lingering, sweet scent in the air. Mind addled by his owner evolving, the fact he’d tried to give them a blow job, Tom turning into girl, and now the invigorating sickly sweet smell of the female before him, Elowan barely held onto his sanity. 

**‘Yeah.’** Elowan’s stuttered, **‘You’re pretty damn hawt.’**

 **‘Does...does it always feel like this?’** She wiggled on the carpet. Her thick thighs jiggled, ears perked up in an expression that could only be described as seductive. Elowan didn’t think she was doing it on purpose. Tom had never been like that. There was still a child-like innocence in her eyes which was a stark reminder of the young male she once was. 

**‘It's...its just the evolution. It might have made you a bit, uh...horny.’** Elowan licked his lips, **‘You’re beautiful. I...I mean it could be worse right?’**

He wasn’t sure where those words came from. Elowan spoke before he could stop himself, reddening at his own words. Though, he did mean them. The female Leafeon giggled at the compliment. Elowan realised he still had her pinned, chocolate paws either side of her slim waist. He reddened at the position, the Leafeon under him practically burning with arousal. His member stiffened as he fought the urge not to clench his backside. 

**‘I’ve evolved into a Leafeon?’** She wanted confirmation and Elowan nodded gently. He shuffled backwards but his body fought to stay in the commanding position. 

**‘Yes. It’s...it’s going to be ok. We’ll sort something out.’**

**‘Is this...forever?’** The look she shot Elowan made his knees shake. It was so sweet with her round hazel eyes, muzzle trembling. Her leaf-like ears drooped as the reality began to sink in. She sagged, moisture clinging to her eyes. 

**‘Hey, it’s going to be alright.’** Elowan had to think fast, forcing a warm smile. He couldn’t let her simply reject her new body like this. She nodded weakly, lungs still pumping air frantically. **‘Come on. Hey…’**

A dirty idea sprouted in Elowan’s mind. 

**‘This doesn’t feel so bad does it?’** The male Leafeon asked. With a cheeky grin, he lowered his muzzle to the space between her large thighs. For some reason, Elowan was still expecting an erect canine dick to be waiting for him. Delicate folds waited between her loins instead. The small vagina was unmistakable. It already glistened with moisture. 

Elowan opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the edges of the pussy. He saliva mixed with the female juices, tasting faintly salty as he once more finished a long lick across her sex. 

The female Leafeon trembled beneath, body shuddering from the wet touch. 

**‘Ohhhhh Elowan~!’** She went to scold the Pokémon but couldn’t hold back an aroused giggle. **‘I didn’t know you were like this!’**

Her rounded butt twitched under Elowan as he teased her with another lick. 

**‘How about this?’**

Curling his tongue a little, the male Pokémon leaned forward and toyed with the Leafeon’s slit. His licked around her pussy again before sinking his tongue a small way between her folds. Pressing down further until his muzzle was rubbing against the fur between her legs, Elowan sunk his tongue down into her sex. 

**‘Ahhhh...fuuuck~!’** The former human responded almost instantly. **‘Yeah. Yeah, that feels good!’** She moaned. 

Her legs tenses as she weakly tried thrusting up into Elowan’s face. The male Leafeon grinned, met with the warm scent of her sex mingled with roses. By now, Elowan’s cock was bulging between his legs, blue balls begging for release. He pushed her thighs apart, tickling her sensitive fur with his wet nose. She squirmed, chortling at the touch. Her giggles were so cute that Elowan felt a wave of arousal build in his member. How could his former owner have transformed into something so adorable? 

**‘See! It’s not so bad...’** Elowan spoke softly.

 **‘As long as...well...as long as I’m with you.’** She responded. The female chewed on her lips for a moment, **‘Fuck...this is going to take some getting used to.’**

 **‘Anything you say little flower.’** Elowan chuckled at the understatement. The impromptu nickname rolled off the Leafeon’s tongue before he knew what he said. Elowan reddened, watching the female’s eyes widen in realisation. The Pokémon who had once been Tom puffed out a cute sigh. 

**‘I guess Tom isn’t the best name any more. Not...not if this is going to be-’**

**‘Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that.’** Elowan interrupted her wistful musings. His tail whipped back and forth in fear that he’d upset the new Leafeon. She relaxed backwards with a huff, sex still glistening with moisture even as lucid mind struggled to fathome the new situation. Elowan tried his best to remain controlled. The girthy member between his legs thought otherwise however. He twitched in desire as the female offered a bashful smile. 

The newly christened Leafeon’s ears perked-up in apparent delight. **‘I think Flower is a great name.’**

 **‘Heh. Now that’s sorted, I think it’s time we _sorted_ something else.’ **Flower waggled her butt, muscles rippling in her thighs only acting to accentuate her thin waist. Hardened nipples poked out of her fur, drawing Elowans eyes down Flower’s chest to her waiting sex. The Leafeon opened her legs a few inches wider as an obvious announcement of her intentions. 

Flower’s eyes sparkled with lust, **‘I might need some help getting used to this new body.’**

Elowan didn’t need asking twice. 

After a few hours of rampant sexual exploration of both of their bodies, including a number of spontaneous and rather tediously-stimulated orgasms, the two Leafeons lay panting on the bedroom floor. Flower’s old room stank of sweat, cum, and sweet pheromones not too dissimilar to roses. Their fur was matted with a mixture of their sexual juice. Not to mention a patch of saliva on Flowers ear where Elowan had nipped her, lost in the pleasure of pounding her ass doggy-style. 

They lay entangled in, large leafy tails holding each other close. Elowan’s eyes dropped from exhaustion. The young Leafeon couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he regarded the female strewn in front of him. Flower was curled up tightly between his paws. Somehow, she’d managed to stay awake even after the joyous few hours of experimenting how to fit Elowan’s canine dick into her every hole. She sighed happily, counting the toe beans in her dainty chocolate-furred paw. It was hard to believe that this time yesterday she’d been an awkward human geologist. Amidst the rush of endorphins and Elowan emptying salty loads deep into her pussy, Flower had forgotten that she’d once been male at all! 

Lying with Elowan’s muscled limbs hugging her close, Flower felt like she _belonged_. She’d been chasing dreams as a human without ever focusing on the present. Still dribbling Elowan’s seed between her legs, Flower couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be. 

**‘You awake little Flower?’** Elowan whispered, spooning the smaller female and resting his chin on the top of her fluffy head. 

**‘Kinda…’** She yawned, wiggling in closer to Elowan’s chest, **‘Why? Wanna go again?’**

 **‘I doubt I have the energy to keep up with you.’** He chuckled, **‘But...we need to consider that your parents are coming home in a couple of hours. They might be a bit...confused.’**

Elowan felt the petite Leafeon tense. She sighed, twitching uncertainty before finally pushing herself onto her feet. Flower stretched, leaning forward into a downward dog pose. Elowan’s eyes were uncontrollably drawn to her slim figure. Flower rolled her shoulders, tight rump jingling as her tail wagged. She regarded Elowan with a whimsical grin. The male didn’t know how it was possible for her cute little face to look so gorgeous. 

**‘Why don’t we run away? You always wanted to live wild?’** Flower proposed in her soft voice. 

**‘Alone.’** Elowan admitted. He groaned as he gained his feet. The Leafeon plodded over to Flower, trying to hide the ache between his legs from their rough play. **‘I couldn’t do that to you...you don’t even know how to look after yourself yet!’**

Elowan rested his muzzle on top of the recently transformed female. She felt a small bubble of warmth in her stomach at the gesture. The Eeveelution-hug soothed a whirlwind of emotions in her mind. 

**‘Are you suggesting we stay here?’** Flower questioned, turning to her partner. Elowann had a few fluffy whorls of fur across his muzzle, held in place from a smear of her own juices. Flower giggled, leaning forward to clean the evidence of such messy escapades with her tongue. Her tails wagged happily at Elowans shy appreciation of the intimate gesture. 

**‘It would be easier for both of us.’** He dodged one of Flower’s licks from reaching his muzzle and instead leaned forward, rolling his tongue up in a bashful kiss of his own. Flower chortled, bopping her partner on the nose with her paw. 

**‘Elowan~!’**

**‘You started it!’** He chuckled, before jumping forward to kiss her again with lick. Flower made of show of being displeased, shooting Elowan a hard stare, but couldn’t stop herself from laughing. It was strangely appropriate to see such a Tom-like gesture now acted out by the feminine Leafeon. Elowan didn’t know how to explain it, but something felt _right_ about what had happened.

After a few minutes charging around the house in loud game of kiss-chase, the two Leafeon settled down to clean-up the evidence of their messy mating. They chatted as they preened, discussing short and long term plans following the miraculous evolution. The conservatory provided a good place to work as they soaked up the sunlight. Flower was astonished at the wonderful sensation of sunshine on her leafy appendages, smiling to herself in the early-afternoon light. 

Writing a letter to Flower’s former parents took some time. They’d decided what to include without too much consideration. However, holding a pen was a different matter entirely. Flower frowned in concentration as she gripped a biro between her paw pads. With her partner holding her upright, the newly evolved Leafeon scrawled out a couple of sentences. 

**‘Finally!’** She threw the pen down, **‘Easy!’**

Elowan stared at the chicken-scratches across the paper. Although he couldn’t read, he knew enough to identify the messy scribblings as largely incomprehensible. 

**‘You sure they will be able to read that?’**

**‘Sure…’** Flower didn’t sound entirely convinced herself. She leant forward, running a claw across the paper as she read aloud. **‘Parents. I have unexpectedly transformed into a sexy Leafeon. Elowan has fucked me senseless so I feel better. Getting my rocks off, so Ican still call myself a geologist! You may need to care for both of us. Thanks! Tom now called Flower...that last bit is in brackets by the way.’**

 **‘You wrote that!?’** Elowan was blushing heavily, eyes wide as he flicked between Flower and the note under her paw. She practically cackled, swinging her backside to ruefully bump her partner.

‘Something similar. They’ll get the message.’ Elowan nodded, too smitten by the oddly alluring confidence in the female to complain. Flower reached forward to touch noses with the Leafeon. ‘ **And I think we have some time to fill before they come back. You had enough time to recharge dear?’**

Elowan’s growing erection spoke for itself. 

**‘You bet.’**

  
  



End file.
